Sin Finales Felices
by MissStrawberryAndCream
Summary: 6 meses después de la desaparición de Patrick Jane y uno después de la encarcelación de Lorelei. Jane sigue empeñado en que conseguirá algo y Lisbon no puede más.
1. Chapter 1

_(Segunda historia, algo mas triste y dura que la primera. Por supuesto The Mentalist ni sus personajes me pertecenen asique todo esto es obra de mi desquiciada mente. Enjoy!)_

Era lo mismo desde hacía un mes. Todos los días acompaño a Jane a hablar con Lorelai. Sigue convencido de que hablará. Que antes o después hablará. Cada día una hora intentando que suelte la más mínima pista que nos pueda llevar a John el Rojo. Cada día una hora perdida en la que solo escuchábamos los delirios de una mujer desquiciada que creía en la causa de un asesino en serie. Jane no quería que entrase con él. Se podía considerar masoquismo tener que aguantar a la mujer que siendo cómplice del asesino de su familia lo engañó y se aprovechó de él, pero quería estar sólo y yo aguantaba cada minuto detrás del cristal. Hasta ese día.

La muy zorra alababa cada día las obras de su mentor. De cómo haría cambiar las cosas. ¿Cómo un ser humano podía creer esas patrañas? Pero ese día no. Ese día comenzó a hablar de la noche que pasó junto a Jane. Siempre le llamaba amor, y me había acostumbrado. Podía llegar a entender que estando como una cabra se hubiera enganchado también de Patrick, pero oírle contar todo aquello era demasiado. Saber todos los detalles de cómo había disfrutado. De cómo Jane le había hecho disfrutar era demasiado. Él no había mencionado nada, no se dignó a darme una explicación y aunque tampoco tenía derecho a pedírsela hubiera necesitado saberlo de sus propios labios. Saber que vio en ella para que le dejara compartir sus sábanas. Supongo que yo tenía también una parte de masoquista, llevaba ya veinte minutos oyendo el monólogo sobre la gran noche que paso junto a su "gran amante" hasta que él mismo reaccionó y comenzó a contestarla.

-Entonces recuerdas el documental que vimos en la televisión

-Como no amor, fue muy excitante

-¿Y recuerdas cómo termina? La cebra intenta huir pero es el león el que gana. Pues bien tu y John el Rojo sois esa cebra y os aseguro que aunque escapéis ahora os cogeré. Cogeré a John el Rojo por el cuello y disfrutaré hasta el más mínimo dolor que pueda causar mientras le descuartizo.

-Yo también te recuerdo como un león amor. Un león durante toda la noche. Pero te equivocas… la única cebra que va a perder una parte de su cuerpo es esa compañera tuya. A John no le gusta que le dejen sin su rega….

Fue demasiado asique irrumpí en la sala y después de dos tortazos y arañar a Lorelei en la cara, la agarré por el cuello. Si Jane no me hubiera intentado parar juro que no sé lo que hubiera hecho. Otro policía de la prisión entró y entre los dos me sacaron de allí. No hubiera hecho falta tanto pero supongo que perdí los nervios. Gracias a Jane convenció al joven oficial para no acusarme de agresión y pudimos salir de allí en pocos minutos. El camino fue un infierno. Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos al CBI y nos dirigimos a la oficina.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te ha pasado ahí dentro?

-¿Quieres la verdad? ¿La verdad de porque estoy así?

-Pues si siendo sinceros no entiendo nada de lo que acaba de pasar. Siempre habla de ti y sabías desde el principio que había pedido tu cabeza. Pero si incluso compré contigo el melón que lleve en la caja.-Jane había sonreído para poder romper el hielo pero lo que le pasaba a Lisbon era algo mucho más fuerte que el estrés que el caso de John el Rojo solía producir.

-Tantos años estudiando a la gente, examinando los motivos que los mueven, leyendo su comportamiento, encontrando sus puntos débiles, descubriendo sus mentiras y destapando sus más oscuros pensamientos… ¿y ahora me dices que no conoces mis razones?

-Pues honestamente no

-¿Que quieres que lo admita delante de ti y así humillarme un poco más? Que así quede totalmente descubierta y frágil ante… ante… cualquier cosa que te estés proponiendo. Que una vez más venzas y alimentes tu ego creyendo que el gran Patrick Jane sabe y consigue todo cuanto quiere.

-No me propongo nada. Y mucho menos si eso conlleva humillarte o herirte. Nunca me lo permitiría. Escúchame bien NUNCA.

-Pues ya es tarde.

-¡Teresa… Teresa! No te vayas, no podemos dejar esto así. Lo siento

-¿Lo sientes? Si supuestamente ni sabes que pasa, un lo siento no vale nada viniendo de ti. Hace mucho que se que tus palabras son parte del attrezzo de ese estafador de feria que sigue dentro de ti.

Salió corriendo hacia el parking. No quería ver, ni hablar con nadie. Encima parecía que ella estaba siendo la mala en todo ello cuando la zorra con la que se acostó estaba ayudando a su mayor enemigo. Un puñal. Eso había sido. Un puñal clavado en lo más hondo. Y no solo se lo había clavado la única persona que pensaba que podría significar algo en su vida. Esa misma persona lo había retorcido en su pecho hasta que había explotado. Lo que le acababa de decir a Jane tampoco había sido de buen gusto, pero después de tantas noches sin dormir y de tantos interrogatorios aguantando las chorradas de Lorelai tuvo que sacar ese puñal y romper con todo.

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes no?- Cho no hacía nada más que mirar la cara de incredulidad que tenia Jane

-¿El qué? ¿Por una vez voy a ser el último en saber de qué va el tema?

-Pues sí que eras un fraude leyendo mentes…. Está enamorada de ti. Desde el primer minuto que te conoció, Teresa Lisbon ha ido siendo cada vez menos Teresa Lisbon. Ahora toda su vida gira en torno a ti, está obsesionada. Eres su John el Rojo particular. Sólo que no quiere quitarte la vida sino dártela. Solo quiere que salgas de ese pozo de tristeza en el que estás metido y a poder ser acompañado de ella. Las pocas veces que abandonas el CBI para ir al motel de pacotilla en el que vives, Lisbon te sigue. Primero espera desde el coche a que salgas en pie del bar de mala muerte en el que ahogas las penas y luego vuelve a seguirte hasta que entras en tu habitación, asegurándose de que no haces ninguna tontería más al menos por esa noche. Le rompe el corazón verte así y no poder ayudarte más de lo que lo hace. Asique ella vuelve aquí y duerme en tu sofá. Supongo que así piensa que está más cerca de ti o más cerca de entenderte. Nunca había usado ese sofá hasta que llegaste y ha llegado incluso a beber té.

-No... No lo sabía

-Por supuesto que no lo sabías. Lo observador que eres para el resto del mundo no lo eres para la persona a la que más le importas. Sabes convencerla, sabes hacerla reír y sabes cómo vacilarla. Pero no sabes leer lo que necesita para ser feliz. Abre los ojos de una puta vez.

Desde luego la sinceridad de Cho era como siempre aplastante. Jane necesitaba hablar con Lisbon. Pero que le diría, ¿cómo podía creer que no le importaba? Ella era lo más importante en este mundo, era lo único que le mantenía cuero y atado a la vida. No sabía si era amor, nunca se lo había planteado. Sólo sabía que mataría y moriría por ella y que nunca se podría perdonar si alguien la hiciera daño si él estaba implicado. Ese era el verdadero obstáculo. El miedo. El miedo a perderla era más fuerte que cualquier otro impulso.

Arrancó su viejo Citroën y se dirigió a casa de su compañera.


	2. Chapter 2

Alguien llamó a la puerta, me asomé por la mirilla y ese no pudo ser otro que "sonrisas brillantes Jane". Le abrí la puerta todavía sin saber por qué. No tenía ganas de sus juegos, ni de sus bromas.

-Que traigas helado no va a solucionar nada

-Lo sé… por eso también te he hecho esas ranas de papel saltarinas que tanto te gustan.-Los nervios le estaban traicionando pero no podía dejar de sonreír a la mujer que lo amaba. Que lo amaba a él que no se lo merecía. -Tengo a montones además. Llevo toda la tarde pensando en que decirte asique creo que me he pasado haciéndolas.

-Genial, fijo que son preciosas ¿algo más?

-Pues bueno podríamos sentarnos en el sofá y…

-No, no vas a pasar de aquí.

-Está bien, el recibidor está bien – Poco a poco su esperanza en solucionar las cosas se estaba perdiendo.

Creo que debieron pasar un par de minutos en los que mantuvimos la mirada fija el uno en el otro. Hasta que Jane fue directo al grano y yo se lo agradecí. Quería terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes.

-¿Me quieres?

-Si

-¿Por qué has esperado tanto? ¿Por qué has reaccionado hoy?

-No ha sido solo hoy. Llevo más de seis meses reaccionado. Pero tú solo tenías puestos los sentidos en lo que siempre han estado, alimentando la sed de tu ira. Hoy solo he sufrido la batalla final contra todos los sentimientos que venía guardando.

-Si lo hubiera sabido…

-Si lo hubieras sabido nada. No sé cómo puedes ser tan cabrón. En todos estos años no has estado interesado en ninguna mujer. Sólo tenías ojos para la venganza. La venganza por la que si fue la mujer de tu vida. He estado todo este tiempo a tu lado pensando que nunca habría una oportunidad para ninguna mujer. Que tenías un listón tal alto que nadie llegaría a alcanzar. Y me daba igual, sabiendo que con nosotros estabas bien o al menos no tan mal y que mientras que yo estuviera ahí para ti, evitaría que cometieses una locura. Pero en cambio, desapareces del radar seis meses y no se te ocurre nada mejor que empezar una relación con la que era mano derecha de John el Rojo.

Jane estaba inmóvil, con la cabeza baja, ni se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. No entendía como podía ser tan cínico. Ni la ponía excusas ni se dignaba a dar la cara.

-Sabes me has colapsado… Y todo porque yo quería ser esa mujer. Estoy teniendo celos de una psicópata y hasta me arrepiento de no poder intercambiarme con ella.

-Eso sí que es una locura. ¿Crees que tú no eres suficiente mujer para mí porque no eres más como una psicópata? Ese no es el problema Teresa. El problema es que yo no valgo ni una millonésima parte de lo que vales tú. No me mereces. Y yo si me merezco lo que estoy recibiendo. Dolor, venganza, angustia. No hay nada bueno en mí. No queda nada que merezca la pena salvar. Y por eso no deberías buscar ni esperar nada.

-Créeme que lo sé. Pensaba que estabas lleno de ira y que bajo ella estaría la ternura que siempre pensé que escondías. Pero en realidad estás vacio. Nada te importa. Hasta tu venganza parece ya una mera rutina. Una rutina que me come poco a poco y que no está sirviendo para nada. Yo cada vez estoy más gastada y a ti la sangre que te recorre parece que está cada vez más helada.

-¿Tanto daño te he hecho para qué me estés diciendo todo esto?- Patrick estaba preguntándome entre lágrimas y lo peor de todo es que parecían reales. Me partía el corazón verle destrozado y yo tampoco paraba de llorar pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos se atrevía ni a mirar al otro ni mucho menos acercarnos. Saque fuerzas desde lo más profundo y le respondí

-Ni te lo imaginas. Pero hasta ahora aguantaba porque en mi balance siempre habían ganado los buenos momentos en los que sentía que era yo la única. La especial. O que al menos siempre sería tu primera opción si alguna vez movías ficha. Hasta ahora había preferido que me hicieras daño a que no estuvieras… pero ya no estoy tan segura. No puedo seguir hiriéndome a mi misma creyendo que te podría salvar o que vas a cambiar, o incluso que alguna vez podríamos tener un final feliz. Nosotros no somos de finales felices y mucho menos juntos. Todo lo que hemos hecho para intentar ser aunque solo fuese buenos compañeros, pasar página tantas veces, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva cada vez que las cosas se nos torcían… todo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo y en el fondo sabíamos que estábamos destinados a terminar así.

-No te creo. No te creo. No puedo creer que pienses que nuestra relación ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. La Lisbon que yo conozco no puede pensar eso.

Era así. No pensaba eso en absoluto. Pero ves eso que dicen que es mejor no tomar decisiones en caliente. El dolor de Lisbon por Lorelai seguía muy ardiente y no fue capaz de medir sus palabras.

-El Jane que yo creía conocer no me hubiera abandonado y traicionado. –Mi mirada era de absoluto odio en esas palabras y creo que llegó a atravesarle.

-Nunca he querido hacerte daño. Nunca he querido molestarte, ni ser un estorbo en tu carrera o en tu vida. Siempre te he querido y respetado. A pesar de todas las veces en que te haya desobedecido y me haya portado como un capullo, nunca lo hubiera hecho si de verdad hubiera creído que te perjudicaba. En realidad te idolatro. Lamento mucho no haber sabido entenderte. Me atraía que en el fondo no sabía cómo te comportabas, eras un reto para mí y si no te hubiera tratado como tal, te hubiese valorado lo suficiente y hubiera venido a mantener esta charla mucho antes, quiero pensar que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-Pues eso nunca los sabremos- Las palabras me rasgaban nada más salir por la boca. Y supongo que estaban hiriendo de igual manera a Jane al escucharlas.

Jane se acercó a mí, estaba físicamente sereno pero no le había visto ese dolor en la mirada desde que tenía tan reciente la pérdida de su familia. Me agarró lentamente por el cuello y me dio un beso en la frente. Fue el beso más doloroso que jamás hubiera existido.

-Se que no vale nada que te lo diga, pero lo siento.

Se dio la vuelta. Estaba llorando como nunca hubiera pensado que Patrick sería capaz pero a pesar de ello, volvió la cabeza y me dirigió una última sonrisa. Una sonrisa agridulce mezclada con amargura pero tan bella y reconfortante como siempre.

Jane miró la bolsa que antes había dejado en el suelo -No olvides meter el helado en el congelador… Es tu favorito. Adiós Teresa.

A pesar de toda la mierda que le había dicho, él quería reconfortarme y es que nunca en todos esos años me había dirigido un mal gesto. Estaba siendo una idiota y quizás había hecho un mundo por nada. Siempre había sabido cómo era Jane, no lo quería cambiar y era muy egoísta dejarle porque no me quisiera. Con lo fuerte que siempre he sido tenía que haberle plantado cara a esos celos pero para cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde. El pomo de la puerta ya había sido girado y el brusco golpe al cerrarla me rompió en dos. Esta vez ambos habían cruzado los límites de la paciencia y sería muy difícil que volvieran a confiar de la manera que siempre hicieron.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

_(N/A : Gracias otra vez por los reviews! Me alegro que os haya gustado. Lo siento si es deprimente pero supongo que estaba meláncolica cuando empeze la historia. Tengo la sensación de que me he pasado un poco en este capítulo, espero que no sea así o al menos no mucho. Enjoy! )_

Hoy se había retrasado un poco en llegar. Ella siempre era la primera pero anoche le costó dormir y al final por la mañana se le fue un poco la hora. Durante todo el camino no dejó de pensar en dos cosas; en qué le diría a Jane para mejorar las cosas y en el café que tanto necesitaba. Anoche lo había visto realmente destrozado y aunque ella también lo estaba, tenía que volver a ser fuerte y afrontarlo.

Cuando se dirigía a su despacho vio a Van Pelt, Rigsby y Cho reunidos y con un semblante más serio de lo normal. Al menos todos menos Cho, que estaba más o menos como siempre.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa? Tenéis cara de funeral. Por cierto no habréis visto a Jane...

-¿Es que no lo sabe jefa?- Grace le hablaba con una voz muy suave, casi entrecortada

-No… ¿hay algo que deba saber? Dime que no ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas

-Jane se ha ido. Para siempre. Nos ha dicho que ya lo había hablado contigo y que estabas de acuerdo y habías firmado su renuncia.

-Cho dime que no es cierto. Jane no me ha hablado de su renuncia y mucho menos he firmado nada

-A nosotros también nos ha parecido raro que no estuvieras para despedirle pero al parecer tenía prisa. Incluso cuando hemos llegado ya había recogido el ático y su mesa –Rigsby tampoco daba crédito a lo que pasaba y en el fondo sabía que tenía algo que ver con la jefa.

-Por supuesto que hubiera estado en su despedida. Es más no hubiera dejado que se fuera.

-¿Cómo… ?- Supongo que no ha dicho a donde se dirigía asique mejor voy a intentar localizarle, vosotros intentarlo también.

Este tipo de locuras no le pegaban a Jane. No era la primera vez que desaparecía y se iba a echar su vida por la borda a Las Vegas, pero esta vez era diferente. No era un plan para terminar con John el Rojo y tampoco había intentado una de sus jugadas para convencerme. ¿Tan dura había sido con él? En verdad el último mes ha sido una locura, tener tan cerca a un cómplice de John, que todavía no había sido ni envenenado ni quemado estaba multiplicando por mil las esperanzas de Jane en llegar a su objetivo. Ella tenía que haber estado ahí para apoyarlo y convencerle de que la venganza no era la solución y no tirarle por la cara todos sus errores.

-Jefa- Van Pelt llamó a la puerta de su despacho y pasó- Me he acercado al Motel de Jane y tampoco está allí. Ha dejado la habitación a pesar de tenerla pagada.

-Me lo temía. Te lo agradezco Grace

Todos estaban preocupados por Jane, no habían dejado de llamar, preguntar en los bares a los que solía ir. Con todo el jaleo a ella hasta se le había olvidado de su café. También su almuerzo. Las horas pasaban y el consultor seguía sin dar señales. Tampoco había pasado por la prisión de Lorelei y nadie en el parking del CBI había visto hacía donde se dirigía. Sus esperanzas estaban en que se emborrachara en cualquier bar de carretera, tuviera una pelea o robara a alguien y tuvieran que pagarle la fianza. Era hora de matar las preocupaciones con alcohol.

-¿Qué…?¿Qué es esto…? –Abrió rápidamente el sobre y reconoció la letra de Jane. Por un momento la relajó saber que no se había marchado sin decirla nada. Aunque fuera por escrito, pero no todo la sonó tan bien cuando vio que debajo del sobre estaba la alianza de Jane. En ningún momento Patrick se hubiera desecho de algo tan importante para él. Algo estaba yendo realmente mal. Comenzó a leer y lo que veía no le daba mejor espina.

_"Suponía que en algún momento ibas a recurrir al tequila asique acerté, este era el lugar indicado para dejar la carta. En realidad solo quería decirte dos cosas; que me rindo y gracias.  
Me rindo porque me he dado cuenta de que todo esto no tenía sentido. Y que tenías razón sin la venganza, pero sobre todo sin ti estoy completamente vacío. Nunca he sido creyente asique nunca pretendí encontrar el perdón de un Dios en caso de que al fin quitara la vida al hombre que ha consumido mi existencia. Pero siempre pensé que si lo hacía, si llevaba a cabo mi venganza, tú serías la única persona capaz de perdonarme. Sólo creía en tu perdón. Pero no me lo merezco, nunca lo he merecido y lo entiendo, asique ahora que tampoco me perdonarías no merece la pena continuar. Mi meta era imposible, era un maratón infinito y cada vez estaba más lejos de terminar. En el camino estaba perdiendo más de lo que ganaría. No quiero que le des más vueltas, ni que te sientas responsable por nada, porque si de algo eres responsable es de haberme abierto los ojos. Una última cosa, siempre he abusado de tus favores y tu gratitud y te prometo que esta será la última vez. Por favor te pido, no quiero que esto termine contigo pensando durante el resto de tu vida que todo lo que has hecho por, para mí y conmigo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. El que tu hayas perdido toda fe en mi, ha hecho que yo pierda la fe en lo que creía era una dulce venganza. Eso me ha salvado de convertirme en un peor monstruo. Tú si has ganado en tu misión, me has salvado. Has salvado lo poco que quedaba de humanidad en mí, si es que alguna vez hubo algo. Y eso tiene que merecerte la pena. Has salvado a un hombre más de terminar en eso que llamas infierno. Tampoco creo que llegue al cielo, pero lo has intentado. Asique bebe un par de chupitos de esos de caso cerrado porque te los mereces. _

_Gracias Teresa, sé que mi gratitud la tenía que haber demostrado de otra manera y lo lamento. Lamento mucho no haber estado a la altura. A tu altura. Siempre estuve un rascacielos por debajo de ti. Quiero que sepas que nunca hubiera amado a otra mujer que no fueras tú. Nunca amé a esa otra mujer porque esa noche fue error. En realidad no sé si me acuerdo de amar. He cometido millones en mi vida y siempre aprendía a vivir con ellos porque me decía que todos teníamos lamentos. Pero el mayor de esos errores y que no puedo soportar es no haber sabido corresponderte y haberte hecho tanto daño. Todavía no puedo creer que haya dañado a algo tan puro como a ti. Que no te desquicie pensar que no eras la adecuada porque lo eras. Siempre lo fuiste.  
Prométeme que ahora que no estoy vas a descansar y que a partir de mañana serás una nueva Teresa Lisbon. Hazme caso y empieza de nuevo. Empieza a ser feliz porque imbéciles como yo, que te hagan la vida imposible hay a patadas pero mujeres como tú... bueno solo estás tú."_


	4. Chapter 4

_(N/A Dije que fue en el anterior, pero en realidad es en este en el que creo que se me ha ido un poco de las manos asique acepto críticas, espero que no muy duras :D)_

-Chicos es urgente dejar todo y vámonos. Creo que se dónde está Jane y nos necesita. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento

Ninguno preguntó nada. Les preocupaba saber el porqué, llegaron a preguntarse si tenía que ver algo con John el Rojo pero la preocupación de su jefa era diferente. Iba mucho más allá. Cogieron las chaquetas y fueron directos al parking. Lisbon estaba alterada y acelerada como nunca. Empezaron a reconocer el camino, esa carretera iba a la antigua casa de la familia Jane. A todos se les debía haber ocurrido antes pero hacía ya tiempo que no se acercaba por allí. No salía de la oficina y del motel y no lo plantearon como el destino más cercano al que hubiera ido.

Cho se dispuso a forzar la cerradura y cuando pudieron entrar Teresa fue la primera en subir a la habitación. La habitación en la que había empezado todo, si había un lugar de la casa en el que pudiera estar sería aquel. Todos la siguieron y lo que encontraron fue completamente abrumador. La pared que tantas veces carcomía el alma de Jane, con esa sonrisa que decía que John el Rojo siempre se estaría riendo de él ya no era la misma ya que pintura negra había sido lanzada por encima. Pero eso no era lo peor. Rigsby comenzó a llamar a los servicios de emergencia. A Lisbon le costó reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo comenzó a hacer la reanimación a Jane. Estaba tirado sobre el colchón en el que años antes Red John había asesinado de la manera más cruel a su mujer e hijas. Casi desnudo, con varias botellas de diferentes alcoholes a su alrededor y un bote de pastillas. Había vomito alrededor, suponían que de después de haber ingerido las pastillas y antes de caer inconsciente asique Teresa tenía la esperanza de que todas esas drogas no le hubieran hecho tanto efecto.

-Vamos Jane, respira por favor… -No estaba llorando porque necesitaba estar serena hasta que llegara la ambulancia pero no podía evitar que se le formasen lagrimas en los ojos. Pero no podía dejarlas salir. Tenía que seguir intentándolo, ya era la segunda vez que reanimaba a Jane - Vamos Patrick por favor… no de esta manera….no ahora

Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que los médicos entraron en la habitación, pero todos lo habían tomado como si fueran horas. Las horas más interminables de sus vidas.

A pesar del pulso débil, casi imposible de encontrar y la poca respiración fue trasladado al hospital. Había pasado varias horas en la UCI y al final fue bajado a una habitación. Seguía dormido y muy débil asique la única persona que se quedaría con él como acompañante sería Teresa. Nadie pudo decir que no. Es más, si alguien se hubiera negado a que entrara con él le hubiera puesto la pistola en la cabeza para amenazarle. Nunca se había visto en una situación así y se sentía muy responsable. Pasó las horas sentada en el sofá, sujetándole la mano, pero llegó la noche y se recostó en la cama. Junto a su brazo, era tan cálido estar a su lado. No paraba de rezar para que despertara y se quedó dormida.  
Antes del amanecer un pequeño movimiento la despertó.

-Pues al final sí he ido al cielo a pesar de todo... que ángel más precioso me ha tocado- Prácticamente no se oía su voz pero estaba despierto y orientado. Y lo más importante empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Estás… estás…despierto - Ahora tampoco podía contener las lágrimas pero estas eran lágrimas muy diferentes- ¿Cómo me haces esto? Eres un completo estúpido. Idiota, idiota, Idiota!- Le estaba pegando en el pecho mientras le insultaba con tanta rabia como no nunca había tenido y el sólo sonreía, sólo la sonreía.

-¡Ouch! No estoy muy seguro de ello pero casi fijo que pegar a pacientes es un delito. Pero yo también me alegro de verte.

-Pues eres un completo imbécil si llegas a conseguirlo no me hubieras vuelto a ver jamás. –Bajo un poco la cabeza y perdió su sonrisa. Y yo no quería volver a verle perder esa sonrisa. – Yo tampoco estoy muy segura pero la gente no suele sonreír después de un intento de suicidio, hasta en eso tienes que ser especial.

-Eso es porque no tendrán despertares así.

Se llegó a poner algo roja, pero levantó la cabeza, cogió fuerzas y solo esbozo un -No te rindas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es tu razón de ser. Hasta que no cumplas tu propósito no estarás en paz contigo mismo. No digo que no vaya a impedírtelo. Pero no dejes de intentarlo. Sobrepasé mis límites, mis límites contigo y no debí hacerlo porque sólo estaba pensando en mí. Fue muy egoísta y estaba equivocada, no debo pararte.

-No sé si tengo fuerzas para seguir. Y tú tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste. Mis disculpas eran verdaderas, te las mereces, pero no te puedo prometer que cambiaré, que todo saldrá bien y será de color de rosa.

-Encontrarás fuerzas. Te ayudare. Te ayudaremos. Los chicos también están por aquí. Y yo… bueno no necesito que cambies. Solo necesito saber que estas aquí. En este mundo. Lo que has hecho ha sido una estupidez.

-Lo sé… Salí de tu casa y me di cuenta de que no tenía ni sentía nada. No tenía sentido continuar. Estoy vacio y me estaba convirtiendo en poco más que un monstruo, sin alma y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, pasar por encima de cualquier ley, de cualquier mandamiento, de cualquier persona. Comprendí que solo sería un monstruo menos en las calles. Siento haberte preocupado Lisbon.

-¿Preocupado? Patrick casi muero al verte allí tirado.-Le estaba rompiendo el corazón verle abrirse así ante ella.- Y no eres un monstruo, para nada. Que hayas cometido ciertos errores y que no siempre hayas seguido el camino recto no te convierte en uno de ellos.

-Perdón…

-No hace falta que pidas perdón. Me preocupa más saber que no lo intentarás de nuevo.- Le miro fijamente a los ojos y no tuvo respuesta. –Y tu silencio tampoco ayuda.

Volvió a sonreírla tan cálidamente como siempre. – No lo intentaré, nunca más.

Lisbon respondió a esa sonrisa, como no iba a hacerlo.- No es que me importe tener que salvarte, como tú me dijiste; siempre te salvaré.

-Viciosilla, si quieres un beso sólo tienes que pedirlo. No hace falta que esperes a que me ahogue –Ahora sí que tenía esa sonrisa. Pero no la cálida de enamorar, no. Tenía la de soy el mejor, el más guapo y la de sé lo que estás pensando.

- De acuerdo vuelves a ser tú. Tenía la esperanza de que las pastillas que tomaste sirvieran para arrastrar tu ego pero no, supongo que hubiera sido un milagro. – Como odiaba que se pusiera en plan tono chulo con ella, pero estaba tan mono cuando lo hacía que claro que le hubiera pedido un beso. Se disponía a salir de la habitación para avisar a todos pero le sujetó la mano.

-Teresa –Aclaró la garganta y prosiguió- No volveré a hacerlo, lo juro. Sé que ha sido una estupidez. No te digo que no hubiera pensado en ello muchas veces antes, sobre todo justo después de lo de mi familia, pero nunca me sentí tan débil conmigo mismo como para hacerlo. Siempre me había sentido solo, y un mierda, hasta que te conocí y creíste en mi. Comencé a creer en mí porque tú lo hacías y yo te decepcioné. Tu decepción era lo que necesitaba para perder la fe en mí- Vio que Teresa estaba cambiando la cara y comenzaba a llorar, se respiraba su dolor.-eh eh por favor. No digo que tuvieras la culpa, ni mucho menos, por supuesto que fue una estupidez mía. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Me importas tanto que si te hago daño no valgo nada, pero no puedo avanzar más.

-Yo nunca voy a perder la fe en ti.

- Lo sé. Pero necesito tiempo. Y eso es lo que quiero que entiendas.

Asentí y salí de la habitación a buscar a todos. Estaba vivo y era lo importante, daba igual si se acaba su relación laboral o su amistad. Podía tenerlo lejos, pero no saber que lo había perdido para siempre. Aunque callera una bomba que arrasara con todo, si Jane estaba bien era suficiente para ella.


	5. Chapter 5

_240 Días después…_

No eran ni las siete de la mañana de un domingo, ¿Quién demonios podrá ser? En el fondo podía imaginarlo, tampoco es que tuviera muchas visitas sociales, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones después de tanto tiempo. Se puso su camiseta de hockey y bajó las escaleras y respiró hondo antes de a abrir la puerta.

- Ha pasado un tiempo. –Ese fue el único saludo que le dio su consultor tras ocho meses

- si

-Aunque no ha sido suficiente… - El tono de Jane era cada vez más bajo

-Está bien… -Le había dado todo el tiempo y espacio del mundo, si él necesitaba más le dejaría. Al menos había ido a verla.

-espera no me interrumpas. ..Necesito que me ayudes con algo. He intentado ir poco a poco. Paso a paso. Pero hay un escalón que no puedo subir.

- Lo sé, se que has estado investigando por tu cuenta, pero nosotros tampoco tenemos nada nuevo que te acerque a él. Siento no poder ayudarte.- Le estaba empezando a cabrear que después de desaparecer la única razón por la que siempre volvía a ella era para alguno de sus planes.

-No es eso.- se agachó y levantó del suelo del porche un bote metálico

-Vale… un bote de pintura negra.

-Así es- Sonrió y la miró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para un domingo por la mañana.

-Te explicas o ¿quieres que sea yo la psíquica ahora?

-Ufff Lisbon sigues tan irritable cuando no tomas café por la mañana

-Jane!

-Vale vale. Acompáñame por favor, lo descubrirás.

-No sé porque sigo haciéndote caso. La última vez que desapareciste tu plan a la vuelta fue una locura… -Bajó la cabeza arrepentido y para que ocultarlo tampoco podía decirle que no.- Está bien, pasa y espera a que me cambie.

Teresa se dirigió otra vez a su habitación. Una mezcla de excitación y nervios recorrían su torrente sanguíneo. No podía explicarlo y no encontraría ninguna explicación válida porque sabía desde hace mucho que ese sentimiento más fuerte que la adrenalina sólo podría causarlo él. No sabía lo que iba a pasar esa mañana, si Jane se quedaría de nuevo con ellos o pasarían otros ocho meses sin él. Cogió sus vaqueros y su americana de detective y empezó a cambiarse.  
Por otro lado Jane observaba minuciosamente el salón de Lisbon. No había cambiado nada. El mismo desorden, cajas todavía sin abrir, ninguna foto nueva. Se dirigió a la cocina y el ambiente no era muy diferente, donuts, café, cajas vacías que antes habían sido ensaladas pre-cocinadas y algún par de botellas de alcohol junto a la basura. Por casualidad abrió uno de los armarios y encontró unas bolsitas de té. Preparó el agua. Pensaba que no había nada como su bebida favorita en casa de su compañera. Compañera y mejor amiga. No tampoco, mejor amiga y… En medio de sus pensamientos bajó Lisbon ya preparada.

-Veo que ya encontraste el té. Eres mejor que los perros adiestrados con la cocaína- Ambos sonrieron con la frase

-Sabia que alguna vez conseguiría aficionarte, es mucho mejor que el café

-No lo tengo por mí. Lo compré por si volvías. Supongo que el té no se pone malo ¿no?

-Está perfecto y es mi favorito.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

Teresa no quería recordar la última vez que había recorrido ese camino. Volvían a la antigua casa de Jane. Notaba que le estaba subiendo la tensión, comenzó incluso a tener sudores fríos que le recorrían la espalda. Patrick se había dado cuenta de ello pero era uno de los pocos momentos que no supo que decirla, ni como reconfortarla. Sólo la sonrió dándole las gracias por lo que aquel día. Ambos sabían en que estaban pensando. Llegaron y se bajaron del citröen que Patrick seguía conduciendo. A pesar de la birria que era tenía aguante había que reconocerlo. Entraron en silencio y subieron las escaleras. Los dos conocían el camino a seguir, el destino era la zona cero de todo ese dolor.

-Supongo que es el único color que tapará bien el rojo

-No, yo no debería hacer esto- Teresa intentó dar la vuelta pero le agarró por la muñeca, muy suavemente pero con una fuerza magnética que le pedía que se quedase.

-Quiero que lo hagas conmigo, por favor. Eres la única persona con la que podría tapar lo que esa cara pintada que se burla de mi cada día significa.

-No sé si puedo. Es demasiado, se lo que este tema significa para ti y no puedo simplemente tacharlo. No es agradable pero en el fondo ver esto por las noches te hacia ser más fuerte para afrontar tu venganza. Lo mismo que te quitaba la vida, te daba fortaleza. No quiero que te arrepientas y creas que soy culpable de alguna manera. No quiero apartarte de tus recuerdos, ni de los buenos ni de malos. Quise hacerte salir del camino una vez y no fue buena idea.

-Tú me estás dando nuevos recuerdos y aunque no te haya visto en este tiempo tú eras la que me daba fuerza para mi venganza. Además de por mi familia, necesito tener a John el Rojo por ti. ¿Me oyes? Necesito cerrar ese ciclo y para hacerlo tengo que librar pequeñas batallas día a día y esta es una de ellas. Llegaré a él, antes o después y lo quieras o no será gracias a ti.

- Yo y la brigada seguiremos intentando pararte. Además de ser un delito no quiero que cargues con una muerte siendo yo una de las razones.

- Si no conseguís detenerme antes de que cumpla mi venganza ¿me perdonarás?

-No podría odiarte

-Eso es lo que quería oir

Lisbon se agachó, abrió el bote de pintura y cogió uno de los rodillos que Jane tenía por el suelo. Jane hizo lo mismo, se levantaron y miraron por última vez esa maldita sonrisa que había roto tantas vidas y esperanzas. Patrick Jane se enfrentaba a esa cara por última vez, exhalaba ira, odio, venganza y sobre todo dolor. Unas lágrimas se le habían empezado a formar. Teresa le agarró fuertemente la mano, transmitiéndole toda la energía y apoyo que pudiera tener, y él se dispuso a dar la primera pincelada.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Creo que me voy acercando al final de la historia. No estoy segura de cuántos capitulos más habrá... pero ya tengo en mente más o menos terminarla. De todas maneras gracias por los reviews!)_

Jane había estado fuera del radar durante un tiempo. Después de aquel domingo por la mañana, pasó en ciertas ocasiones por las oficinas del CBI. Callado, con la mirada perdida, estaba completamente agotado. Llegaba, saludaba, hacía ciertas preguntas a los chicos, pasaba por el despacho de Teresa y solo decía: Estoy más cerca. No era la primera vez que todos pensaban que estaban cerca, ni que Jane se esperanzaba con ello asique por un lado no le daban demasiada importancia. Por el otro, Teresa conocía a Patrick y su mirada había cambiado. Se podía intuir una mezcla de sangre y venganza desde el otro lado del pasillo que a Lisbon tenía totalmente trastornada.

Asique ella comenzó a trabajar, aún más duro si era posible, en el caso de John El Rojo. Si había algo que Jane había descubierto, ella tenía que saberlo también. Llegó a visitar a Lorelei, estaba casi segura que al final Jane había conseguido que hablara. Ahora había sido trasladada a otra prisión de mayor seguridad y para su sorpresa Jane no había ido nunca por allí. Tampoco le dijo nada nuevo a ella y casi la saca tanto de sus casillas que hubiera matado a esa zorra allí mismo. Estaba empezando a creer la certeza que tenía Jane a pesar de no tener ninguna pista. Al fin y al cabo un asesino en serie puede cometer errores y Patrick era lo suficientemente listo y tenaz en su búsqueda como para encontrarle. Y así fue.

Los últimos días Teresa había seguido a Jane. Había ido y vuelto de su casa familiar al motel. Ningún camino más. Por mucho que hubiera intentado tapar la tristeza que John El Rojo había dejado en esa casa, no lo había podido superar y seguía pasando muchos ratos allí. La mayoría en realidad. Hasta que un fin de semana algo cambió. Estaba en el CBI cuando Cho, que estaba investigando de encubierto a una banda de narcos reconoció a Jane en un suburbio de mala muerte en el que sólo podías ir buscando tres cosas: Putas, drogas o armas. Lo primero que hizo al salir de su tapadera fue decírselo a Lisbon. Habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que se fue asique ella no sabía dónde encontrarlo. Le estaba volviendo loca que hubiera podido hacer otra de sus estupideces asique se dirigió a buscarlo a su casa sin pensarlo dos veces. El coche de Jane estaba allí, forzó la puerta y subió las escaleras. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, la luz era muy tenue y entró despacio. Quién la recibió apuntando con un arma fue el propio Patrick.

-Joder Lisbon ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No crees que yo debería hacer las preguntas. Pensé que habías vuelvo a hacer alguna estupidez.

Miró por detrás de Jane y allí estaba. No hacía falta preguntar quién era. Estaba claro que era el causante de toda la infelicidad que les rodeaba. Desnudo, atado a una silla, y malherido.

-Que tierno, viene a salvarte con su brillante placa del CBI y resulta que estás cometiendo un crimen- Su voz era entrecortada pero aún así lo decía entre riéndose. Esas risas de maniacos que tanto odiaba – Ahora tendrá que detenerle, ¿verdad Agente Lisbon?

-Cállate maldito hijo de perra. Estar en la posición que estás ahora no te da derecho a hablar. Joder Jane tenías que haberme avisado.

-Sabías que era mío. John el Rojo siempre fue mío.

La pared que previamente habían pintado de negro volvía a ser blanca y mucho se temía Lisbon que sabía por qué era.

-Jane no lo hagas

-¿Vas a dispararme si no bajo el arma?

-No…

-Pues lo siento pero yo si voy a disparar

Un solo disparo. Una pequeña munición de plomo directa al corazón de John El Rojo. La hemorragia era suficiente para que Patrick Jane bañara sus manos en sangre. Literalmente. Se mojó las manos en la sangre del enemigo y pintó una cara sonriente. Los glóbulos blancos y rojos del asesino en serie de California descansaban ahora donde antes lo hicieron los de la mujer e hija de Jane. Al lado del cuerpo estaban todas las fichas, fotos y pruebas que Jane poseía. No iba a ocultar el crimen. Sólo le había faltado firmar el cadáver para decir que era suyo.

-Lo has hecho…-No era la primera vez que Jane había apretado el gatillo creyendo que acababa con su mayor pesadilla. La diferencia era que esta vez era real y la sangre de El Rojo estaba corriendo por toda la habitación.

-Si… y siento mucho que lo hayas presenciado. No quería que después llegaras a pensar que yo también era un monstruo que me merecía todo lo que me había pasado.

La agente de policía estaba bajando el arma, casi sin reaccionar todavía. No le fluían las palabras y en cambio estaba empezando a llorar.

-Teresa necesito que reacciones, la brigada no tardará en llegar aquí y me descubrirá. Tengo dos opciones y las dos tienen un punto en común. Elegiré una u otra solo por estar contigo. Ninguno de los dos es un final feliz de cuento, pero será nuestro y si quieres podremos comer todas las perdices que queramos.

Estaba temblando asique Jane le agarró las manos. Quería darla calor, pero sobre todo transmitirle que había llegado su redención y era libre. O al menos su alma empezaba a serlo.

-Si decides detenerme, no me opondré. No voy a luchar, ni escapar. Cumpliré mi condena y esperare ansiosamente las visitas para que me lleves magdalenas de arándanos. Contaré los días para salir de allí, sean cuantos sean y después empezar de cero. En Sacramento. Contigo.  
Si… si decides dar la espalda a tus principios, me odiaré toda la vida porque lo hagas, pero tengo todo lo necesario para que escapemos. Salir del sistema quemando todas las carreteras del país, pero sólo lo haré si vamos juntos. Empezar de cero. Huyendo. Contigo.

-Más te vale que nunca nos encuentren

Jane agarró con las dos manos la cara de Lisbon y la besó con más fuerzas de las que había sentido nunca. Le dio la mano y salieron por la puerta de atrás de la casa. Corrieron por el jardín hasta que llegaron a una moto aparcada en una calle de atrás, de esas típicas de banda. Estaba cubierta por unas telas y había dos cascos al lado. La sonrió y le entregó uno de ellos. Subieron y emprendieron el viaje hacia el resto de sus vidas. Teresa Lisbon estaba preocupada, no podía negarlo. También nerviosa, expectante ante lo que Patrick pudiera tener planeado, excitada por estar en una huída y esta vez en el bando de los que escapan. Pero había una cosa que no estaba y eso era arrepentida. Había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida y lo había hecho sin dudar ni un segundo. Agarró fuerte a Jane, estar tan cerca de él, el sonido del viento y la velocidad le estaban subiendo la adrenalina. Miró una última vez hacia la carretera que estaban dejando atrás y esa sería la última vez que lo haría. A partir de ahora solo miraría hacia delante y no lo haría sola.


	7. Chapter 7

_(__**N/A**__Ha pasado tiempo asique lo siento pero estaba completamente en blanco para continuar. No sé si les gustara por donde he llevado la historia ahora, pero creo que este sera ya el penúltimo capitulo. Thanks&Enjoy! ) _

_120 minutos después de la huída:_

Después de un par de horas recorriendo carreteras secundarias, encontraron una zona de descanso, de esas frecuentadas por camioneros en la que poder respirar y asumir las últimas emociones que sus cuerpos habían sufrido. Ambos bajaron de la moto, retiraron sus cascos y a pesar del nerviosismo e incluso miedo que ambos tenían no podían evitar mirarse sabiendo que había merecido la pena todo el camino de piedras que habían pasado para llegar a ese instante. El momento en el que la redención de Jane se había cumplido y por fin podía decir adiós a todos sus fantasmas. El momento en el que Teresa fue lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar que por ese hombre daría y sacrificaría su ética y su vida.

-Todavía no hemos cruzado los límites del Estado…. Estás a tiempo. No te culparía si cambiaras de opinión. Es más lo entendería.

-Lo siento mucho pero no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente

-Pensé que eras tú la que siempre se quería librar de mí – Su sonrisa volvía mientras recordaba todas las veces que Lisbon le amenazaba con despedirle.

-Mentiría si dijera que ya había pensado en huir contigo. Eso no entraba en mis planes… pero si entraba en mis planes intentar ser feliz a tu lado. Lo que menos me importa es el cómo o el dónde.

-A pesar de que no me arrepiento, todavía no he digerido la venganza. Además he dejado un rastro bastante oscuro a mí alrededor… y no quiero que las sombras te cubran a ti también.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos pero la respuesta que recibió fue un cálido beso y el abrazo más fuerte que podía haber salido del menudo cuerpo de Lisbon. Juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron. Ninguno se cansaría nunca de la sonrisa del otro. Sería imposible.

Cerca del estacionamiento había una gasolinera que además de licor y tabaco vendía algunos artículos de higiene. Salieron de allí, directos a los mugrosos baños de atrás. Echaron el pestillo a la puerta y miraron su aspecto en el espejo por última vez. Jane había conseguido varios permisos de conducir y pasaportes falsos. Diferentes nombres, diferentes looks…

-¿Enserio? ¿Alexis? ¿Tienes una afición por usar nombres de mujer o es mera coincidencia?

- John Alexis McBurrows, y para ser una identidad robada suena bastante sexy ¿o no Sra. McBurrows?

- umm veamos que pone aquí, Addison. Sí, eso, a partir de ahora soy Adisson. No pienso usar tu apellido de marido falso.

-¡Me vas a dar órdenes hasta cuando estamos huyendo! Creo que prefiero entregarme-No podía evitar soltar una carcajada y más al ver los morros que ponía Teresa. Bueno mejor dicho Addison.

-Y me gusta mi pelo, me podías haber consultado sobre lo del tinte.

-Tranquila me hicieron un buen trabajo con el photoshop y también serás morena con el pelo más corto, rubio y rizado… - No me mires así que mi sacrificio va a ser peor… ¿Me seguirás queriendo sin rizos? Tengo miedo de ser como Sansón y perder todo mi encanto – Puso una cara entre pucheros y preocupación y sacó una maquinilla y la espuma de la bolsa.

-Sansón perdió la fuerza. No el encanto... y si te seguiré queriendo igual.

-Puedes hacerlo tú porque yo no tengo valor. Adoro mi pelo, tengo un pelo perfecto…

Lisbon no paraba de reír ante todos los comentarios que hacía Jane sobre él mismo pero sin tardar más comenzó a afeitarle la cabeza. Cuando termino le besó y comenzó a teñirse ella misma el cabello. Cuando pudo aclarar la cabeza y ver el resultado, Patrick o su nueva identidad la abrazó por la espalda y se volvieron a mirar en el espejo.

-Guapísima como imaginaba

-Vaya dos Bonnie and Clyde estamos hechos ¿eh?

Sonrió y la besó también en la cabeza-Tenemos que irnos, a estas alturas ya habrá algún tipo de orden contra nosotros.

_7 días después de la huída:_

Habían sustituido la moto por un coche clásico americano. De esos de los 60 que tanto gustaban a Jane. Estaba algo viejo, pero sería irrasteable y estarían más seguros. Asique allí estaba ella, apoyada en la puerta esperando a que ese hombre que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado saliera. Nunca iba a descifrarle, le volvía loca y eso no iba a cambiar.

-Ya está todo arreglado.- Le dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente y la agarraba por la espalda, acercándola más a él. - He hablado con el ancianito de la gasolinera, el cartero solo pasa por aquí cada tres días y contando que viene fin de semana tendremos casi cinco días para cambiar de ruta y dirigirnos al norte. Cuándo las pistas les lleven de camino a Nevada ya habremos llegado a Montana.

-¿Crees que es buena idea? Quizás nos estamos arriesgando demasiado…

-Ya contaba con esto. No quiero dejar a todo el mundo sin que sepan si estamos bien o mal, tendremos cuidado. Les despistaremos, ganaremos tiempo y además los chicos sabrán que estamos bien. Van Pelt estará preocupada, Rigsby no lo entenderá y se cabreará por ello y Cho… bueno es Cho.

_3 meses después de la huída:_

Llevaban unos días en Nebraska, el tiempo no era nada aconsejable para viajar y no tenían noticias de que los estuvieran siguiendo. Ya estaban utilizando su segunda identidad, asique las pistas cada vez eran más difíciles de seguir.

-Me gusta tu faceta de fugitiva sexy… te estás volviendo algo…. como decirlo; diferente

Le golpeó en el brazo- ¿Cómo que diferente?

-Si no sé, no te imaginaba tan ansiosa, queriendo pasar horas y hasta días sin salir de la cama- La sonrió y empezó a besarle detrás de las orejas, descendiendo por el cuello. Sabía que eso la dejaba desconcertada

-Pues por listo ahora me voy a levantar y pegar un baño. Sola. – Le dio con la almohada en la cara pero Patrick la agarró por las muñecas y consiguió inmovilizarla bajo él.

- No lo malinterpretes… me gusta.-La miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras sujetaba sus dos manos por encima de la cabeza. Sólo que creía que tú fuerza y violencia como policía te haría ser más tierna, pero tienes un punto de fiera.

Teresa se rebeló y consiguió que el que estuviera contra la cama fuera ahora Patrick. Subió encima, le miró desafiante y le mordió fuertemente el labio

-A esto me refería…

Los dos descansaban en la cama. Jane acariciaba el pelo de su amada, ahora rubio, mientras que ella le rodeaba con sus brazos y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Adoraba oír sus latidos. Esos latidos que ahora golpeaban por ella.

-¿Sabes que estas son las primeras Navidades que paso fuera de casa en años?

-Echas de menos a los chicos.

-Aja…

-Siento que hayas renunciado a tu vida por mis errores- La besó en la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de que esa mujer hubiera perdido tanto por él. No se merecía a un sol como ella.

-No lo sientas. Tú ibas a renunciar a la oportunidad de ser libre por quedarte cerca de mí.

-Nunca fui libre hasta que empecé a quererte.

-Quiero que entiendas que no me arrepiento. Hubiera perdido mucho más si me hubiese quedado con mi vida, tal como la tenía y tú no estuvieses en ella. En una balanza siempre pesarás más que cualquier cosa. No he renunciado a nada... he ganado algo.

Jane agarro el pelo a teresa y tiro suavemente hacia atrás para que levantara su mirada -Ambos vamos a tener que renunciar a la casa con valla blanca, los columpios en la parte de atrás y a la caseta de perro en el jardín… y no sé por cuánto tiempo

-Esto tampoco está tan mal. Algunos moteles de carretera están francamente bien.

-Si, quien quiere jacuzzi o un masajista teniendo una tele que funciona por monedas

-Tampoco es que veamos mucho la tele

-Cierto. Es mucho más interesante tu cuerpo.- La miro con esa mirada que la derretía

-¿Quien se estaba volviendo algo ansioso?

-Hablo enserio Teresa, Te quiero y quiero darte la vida que te mereces. Cuando pase algo más de tiempo podremos permanecer más de una semana en un sitio y quizás entonces te apetezca ser la señora Jane. Bueno no exactamente Jane, pero puedes elegir cualquier apellido de los pasaportes falsos que tenemos.

-Estás... Estás pidiéndome… - Ahora sí que estaba sin palabras. Patrick estaba superando todo y aunque seguía recordando a su familia, ella nunca le pediría que las olvidara, no se esperaba eso.

-No tienes que responder ahora si no estás…

-Sí. Si quiero!

A Jane no le cabía la sonrisa en la cara. Si alguien muriera de felicidad habría llegado su hora.

-Pero quiero ser la señora Jane, es a Patrick Jane al que amo. Seré la señora McBurrows, Miller o Brooks ante la ley. Pero tú y yo dentro de estas cuatro paredes seguiremos siendo Jane y Lisbon.


End file.
